Kyoko HELP!
by Soundless Gypsy
Summary: What happens when Kanae gets an offer to her first movie but theres a twist? she asks for kyoko's help. But why would she need Kyoko's help? And who's that guy that is with kyoko all day... Gender bender please please read and review please...
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! Thank you for clicking on this link and reading my story! I hope you enjoy my story.**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

**Kyoko HELP!**

Kanae was starring at her new script. She was so mad that it looked like she could destroy the script by just looking at it. She was upset with herself but mostly at the president. She threw the script on the chair next to her and glared at it. What Lory told her consumed her thoughts.

***FLASHBACK***

Kanae was having a regular day. Kyoko attacked her with a surprise bear hug, doing her stupid love me jobs. And walked around with that hideous pink uniform. Kanae walked to the office to check if she had any new offers. As she got there Mr. Sawara told her that the president was waiting for her. This made her frown, she knew that the president was going to ask her to do something that she wouldn't want to do.

His favors were out of the ordinary and it just made the person uncomfortable who had to do it.

Standing infront of the doors, Kanae took a long breath and sighed, she opened the doors. Lory was seating on his coach drinking tea. " Oh Kanae your here, please please sit down. Would you care for some tea? " Kanae ignored his question and just sat down. She wanted to just get to the point. " President'-san, why did you call for me?" Lory placed his tea on the table and smiled." I just wanted to congratulate you, that's all." Kanae starred at Lory in confusion, " what do you mean?" Lory's grin widen, as if he knew some top secret. "OOHHH you don't know yet?" Kanae got inpatient and glared at him, " MO, No i don't know just tell me."

A chuckled escaped Lory's lips, " OOhhh my dear, you got an offer to start in a movie, as the lead actor." Kanae smiled and then her smile quickly turned into a frown. She felt that there was a catch to it. " Don't you mean actress?" Lory laughed" No i meant actor." Kanae glared at Lory, her first thought was to decline the offer. But before she could open her mouth lory interrupted her. " Before you decline, think about it. I know you must be thinking that it's not a good start gender bending for your first movie. But this is a good offer, and besides it looks like fun. This would help your career alot. Here is the script if you want it but if you don't ...you can just leave it here." Lory placed the script on the table and glanced at Kanae.

Kanae grunted in disapproval, she grabed the script and stomped out of the office. Lory smiled, knowing that she wouldn't let the offer slip from her hands.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Kyoko was too scared to go into the Love. Me office. She felt this dark arua sipping thru. Kyoko slowly opened the door and peeked her head threw. She saw kanae hiding her face in her hands. With an angry and a disappointed look on her face.

Kyoko tip toed in, to change out of her uniform. Kanae turned and looked at Kyoko, Kyoko frozed waiting for Kanae to say something. Kanae's expression changed from disappointment to worry. Kyoko was speechless she's never seen that look on kanae before and it worried her. Kyoko was about to say something but Kanae yelled.." Kyoko-san, Help me!"

Kyoko was stunned, Kanae has never asked for her help before.

Kyoko looked at her best friend for a long time. The silence overwhelmed Kanae, every second that past by felt like eternity. Kyoko finally broke the silence," Moko-san why would you need help from me?"

Kanae starred at Kyoko and thought long and hard. " Kyoko do you have anything to do tomorrow in the afternoon?" Kyoko tried to remember her schedule for tomorrow. " Well in the morning i have Natsu and Bo, but thats all. I'll be free by 1:00pm. Why?"

Kanae smiled to herself, " Would you be my date for tomorrow?"

*Next Day*

Kyoko just finished her job as Bo and was going to wait for Kanae. As she walked down the hall she bumped into a guy, who was about her same age. She quickly got up and helped him up. " i'm so sorry are you ok?" the boy stood up and helped Kyoko pick up her bag from the floor, he handed it to her. " yes thank you , are you ok?" Kyoko smiled and nodded. Kyoko got a better look at the guy infront of her. He was quiet handsome, but he had a girly face, he reminded her of someone. " May i ask your name? " he asked as he starred at her as if he knew her. Kyoko smiled, not wanting to be rude but she didn't know him. " why?" he laughed, " I just wanted to know the name of the person i bumped into, thats all." She giggled , but a little confused " Ok, if you must know, My name is Mogmai Kyoko, and my i ask for yours?" The boy chuckled ," nice to meet you kyoko-san. My name is Takashi Yuu." Kyoko looked at him and gave him a fake smile." I never said you could call me by my first name." Yuu laughed ,"Mo, it's me ." Kyoko starred at him "Moko-san?" Kanae laughed " Yes, i'm here to pick you up, lets go to the mall." Kyoko looked at her , Kyoko didn't reconized her.

" Oh by the way call me Yuu-san, today ok." Kyoko giggled and walked off with Yuu. But a little confussed in why her best friend was dressed as a boy.

Kanae explained everything to kyoko and she needed help in acting a boy. And the only solution she got was to go on a date. Kyoko giggled and told Kanae that she would help her, Kyoko hugged her arm " Shall we go on our date Yuu-san." Kanae blushed, she shock her head to concentrate on her character. Yuu smiled and pulled kyoko into a store. They looked threw all the stores, and kyoko saw a store that they would both like. Kyoko pulled Yuu into the store, it was a store for Men. Kyoko wanted to look for clothes for him to fit his style.

Kyoko choose clothes and pushed Yuu into the dressing room, meanwhile kyoko looked at the sunglasses. She put one and looked at the mirror infront of her and then put another one on.

At that moment Mimori was dragging Sho into the store, it wasn't his style but he needed nice cloths for a party. The party wasn't formal but it had to be nice. Mimori heard about it and took the chance to go shopping with him. Sho pulled the had down to hide his face, and Momri just kept dragging him into the store.

As Mimori was looking at the cloths, Sho gunted and standed next to her and looked threw the cloths as well.

He looked up and saw a girl looking at sunglasses, it seemed like she was waiting for her boyfriend. Then a guy appeared wearing the clothes form the store, Sho noticed that the clothes suit the guy very well, he looked quiet handsome. The guy walked toward the girl and bend down to blow on her neck. She jumped and turned.

Sho curious, without thinking walked toward the couple to listen to there conversation, Mimori followed him.

Yuu blew on Kyoko's neck , making her jump she turned. " So what do you think?" She giggled and took the sunglasses off and placed it on him. " You look quiet handsome." Kyoko grabbed Yuu's collar and fixed it, and she just smiled.

Sho's eyes widened looking at kyoko with a guy, shopping for his clothes. Anger overwelmed him, Mimori looked at him and then at the couple and glared at kyoko.

Kanae now knew why guys liked Kyoko, she was sweet, nice and well... innocent. She got angry and thought ' Men are wolfs'.And with out thinking she grabbed Kyoko's hand. She was about to release her hand but thought about it. They were suppose to be a couple. And this would be a nice way to protect her dense friend and keep men at bay.

" Kyoko, I think I'll buy this i'll be back." it didn't take looking for Yuu to change. It didn't give Sho a chance to get near Kyoko.

As Yuu came out he noticed the blonde rock star bastard, and walked towards Kyoko and hugged her from behind. " UMMMMm Moko-san ..." kyoko got really nerves and stunned, because Kanae wasn't a fan of touching other people. Yuu wispered into her ear," SHHH Kyoko I'm Yuu remember and to help me, you agreed to be my girlfriend for a day." Kyoko didn't move," Wait i didn"t agree to that..." Yuu laughed " Remember that i told you that , if you wanted to be my date for a day?" Kyoko thought it for a mintue and remembered " OOHHH , so what am i suppose to do?" Yuu chuckled, Kyoko was really dense " We just have to be like friends but just hug and hold hands thats it." Yuu released her, she turned to face him and smiled " Ok Yuu-san, lets buy your clothes and go to another store." Kyoko grabbed Yuu's hand and pulled him towards the register. He smiled and stoped her " Wait Kyoko-san you have something in your hair" Yuu placed his hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him to see better. Yuu glanced at Sho and chukled.

Sho immediately knew that the guy was saying 'mine', he growled under his breath. Sho still believed that Kyoko belonged to him.

The day when by fast, Kanae learned alot while having a lot of fun. The only thing that made her blush was holding hands with Kyoko all day, she wasn't use to holding hands, especially with a friend.

Kanae thought of awarding Kyoko with ice cream for helping her. " Kyoko-san would you like some ice cream?" Kyoko turned with a big smile on her face and nodded.

Kyoko picked chocolate and Yuu picked vanilla. They walked, talked and enjoyed there ice cream. Yuu turned to look at Kyoko and ask her if she liked her ice cream. kyoko turned " Yuu-san would you like to try some of mine?" she extented her arm to him. Yuu looked around and then at kyoko (Kanae thought it was embarssing). Yuu took a lick of her ice cream and then he offered his ice cream as well. Kyoko tried it his ice cream and smiled. Yuu laughed at her goofy expression.

He looked up and saw a stunned man looking at them. Yuu noticed him, he looked down at kyoko and noticed a little bit of ice cream on her cheek. He looked up at the man again and smiled, Yuu tiled kyoko's head to the side and licked her cheek. "Yuu-san what was that for? kyoko ask, she pouted she felt that kanae was treating her like a child. Yuu laughed you had ice cream on your cheek"... still pouting " well you should have told me." Yuu grabbed her hand " we should go home now before someone gets worried about you."

Yuu turned to the man and gave him a satisfied smile.

Ren was really mad that a guy had licked his Kyoko but worst of all the punk smiled at him ... as if he won.

Kanae was really happy that she got under Ren's skin. She knew it would be a pain in the butt the next day but right now she was having a hell of a time. She got to , make a fool out of Ren and Sho , in one day. This was the best day of her life right now.

_**Thanking anyone who read my story ... :) Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

As many of you have requested me to continue the story... i have written the second part, i'm not sure if it will come out great as the first chapter ... please enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Ren was fuming he couldn't sleep thinking of the man who had his arm around kyoko. The image was killing him from inside he want to know who was that man. Every time he remember, his face would turn into a frown.

" Ren are you ok?" Yashiro was very concerned, he had the same expression yesterday. But as stubborn as Ren was he wouldn't tell him what was bothering him. Ren turned to look at his manger with that fake gentleman smile at full force. Yashiro cowarded away, and didn't bother asking again. Yashiro kept his distance all day from Ren.

Ren didn't know how he would react if he saw Kyoko, he was at his limit he felt like he would blow up any mintue. Start asking her questions about the mystery man with her. But he didn't want to scary Kyoko, he needed to think things threw. He needed time to himself to really think how he would ask her without hurting her feelings.

But faith wasn't on his side, it was to soon to confront her at this hour. As he rounded a corner he bumped it someone wearing the pink uniform. He prayed that the girl on top of him wasn't Kyoko. He opened his eyes and looked at the person, this brown caramel eyes were looking back at him. He stiffed, he was to scared to say anything.

Kyoko looked at Ren, " I'm so sorry, did i hurt you?" Kyoko had a very cooncerned look. Ren couldn't move or speak he couldn't even think, she was between his leggs. His eyes widened.

" Tsugura-san are you ok?" without thinking she got closer . Ren smiled at her " yes, i'm fine, how about you?" she smiled and nodded . Kyoko looked at ther positon and blushed, she couldn't believe that she was on top of him. She quickly got up and so did Ren . " I'm very sorry it's so embarrssing, ... i'm so sorry i didn't notices that i was on top of you." he chuckled and waved his hand in the air, "its ok. How have you been? " Kyoko smiled " fine, and you?" Ren smiled and told her that he was fine.

With the little accident that just happened Ren forgot about what he was angry about . By just looking in to those beautiful big brown carmal eyes he forgot everything his mind when blank, the only thing that he thought was that she was extremely cute.

" Kyoko do you have anything to do this afternoon? I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?" Ren looked calm but he was a mess in the inside. He really wanted to spend sometime with her.

Kyoko thought about it but then she remember she had something in the afternoon, " I would love to, but i have to meet up with someone." Ren immediately frowned. He remembered the scene from the other day, he smiled his gentleman smile.

Kyoko felt a cold shiver go down her back, she felt the room go down a degree. Ren excused himself and left to look for Yashiro. He didn't want to scare Kyoko then she already is, so he left.

He was madder than ever, he found Yashiro " Yashiro I need you to do me a favor." Yashiro took a sip of his coffee and looked at a still enraged Ren. " Is the favor, something i can do?" Ren squeezed his hands into fists he was going to do anything to win kyokos heart. " I need you to clear my schedule for this afternoon, if thats possible ." Yashiro took out his planner and looked threw it. " Well you have two photo shoots and an interview for your new movie but thats it. Theres no problem i can move them for another day." Ren started to planning out what he was really going to do. " What time would i finish?"

"like at 3 ... i think." Ren smiled to himself.

As the day went by he keep thinking threw his plan and got one. The only thing he had to do was calling in for a favor. " Jelly-san do you think you can do me a favor?" Ren was positive that this plan was going to work.

Sho laid on his coach listening to music, thinking of that guys stupid grin. His arm was around his Kyoko. He couldn't think straight, he was sufficating in the room he decided to take a walk.

He knew that Shoko would be angry if he left but he needed some fresh air. He thought that he would be back before she even noticed.

He put on a disguise, he sneeked out threw the back and walked down the busy streets.

He was impressed that the disguise worked. He felt that his eyes were searching for something but he didn't know what it was.

Kyoko was running out to meet with kanae ... oopps i mean Yuu, but she forgot to change, so she ran out looking like Natsu.

Yuu waved at her and his eyes widen ." Kyoko-san what are you wearing?" Kyoko looked down and saw that she was wearing Natsu's uniform. She gasped and turned to run back and change. But Yuu grabbbed her arm and pulled her towards him, " Its fine Kyoko i think it looks fine on you. And i love how your hair looks straightened. I love the new side of you." Kyoko smiled " then shall we go?" Kyoko reached out for Yuu hand and pulled him toward the busy street.

Kanae felt that she need to work on her character so she ask Kyoko to help her again. Even thought she told her that it would only be one day. But she need help, she was glad that Kyoko agreed to help her again. But what made her grin with satisfaction was that she made Sho and Ren jealous over nothing. But that just made her day, kanae would do anything to make her friend happy. Even if she had to take it into her own hands.

Kanae knew that she might meet a new side of Ren, but she didn't care as long as she was having fun with it in the mean time.

Yuu pulled Kyoko into a store," I was thinking since yesterday we were looking for my clothes. Today we should look for your clothes this time ok." Kyoko's eyes widen.." But Yuu , you don't have too.. i ..." Yuu placed his hand on her shoulder " No its ok, this is my way of thanking you ok. I'm sorry you have to put up with me." Kyoko giggled " No, you don't have to do this ok. And its a pleasure to spend sometime with you." Yuu chuckled and pulled her into a section of clothes. " Please, i want to thank you." Kyoko pouted and she nodded. Yuu smiled, he won , he looked threw the clothes and found ones that would look good on her.

Some guys trying to pick up some girls entered the store and saw kyoko coming out, wearing the clothes from the store. They thought she really looked cute but she had a mysterious side.

Yuu walked to her and smiled " I knew the clothes would fit you." Kyoko giggled. Yuu quickly went to get the other clothes he wanted her to try out. When he came back he saw kyoko surrounded by 2 different guys. He got really mad and stomped his way to kyoko.

Kyoko paniced she didn't know what to do, so she let Natsu take over. Natsu giggled a kittish laugh and walked around the two guys who were amazed with her 360 degree turn. They thought she was extremely sexy as she walked around them. One of the guys dared to grab her arm. She slapped his " tsk tsk, no ... touching. i'm sorry but i belong to someone." she giggled and walked towards the guy glaring at the guys. Natsu rapped her arms around his neck.

Kanae felt her character sliping away, she was amazed how her best friend could avoid guys and turn them down with a few words and actions. Kanae smiled looking at this as another challenge, she wasn't about to lose to Kyoko. Yuu rapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. " Hey I was looking for you. Do you like the clothes?" Natsu giggled into his ears " of course i like it, why darling?" she said it loud enough so they could hear it. The guys angry, left feeling afwl.

Yuu let go of Natsu and told her to change into her clothes. Natsu didn't let go of Yuu and starred into his eyes. " your a very intresting person Kanae. You know, Kyoko and I like you but for different reasons. " Natsu placed a kiss on her cheek and left. Natsu knew she bothered Kanae, that was her goal all along

Kanae shocked thought to her self ' i really hate kyoko's characters." she knew Natsu wanted to bother her. She grunted in frustration, she won this time.

They left, kyoko had no memory of what happened. But she had this big grin on her face. Yuu was again amazed, she was really really dense. They went to a resturant to have dinner. Kyoko looked threw the window and saw that it stared to rain, Yuu looked outside " i didn't think it would rain, the weather report said nothing." Kyoko looked outside and saw a man soaking wet, he entered the resturant and took of his hat. Kyoko's eyes widen and turn to Yuu, " Yuu-san don't move, its sho." Yuu turn slowly and saw the young man drinking coffee, you couldn't tell at first glance but it was the rock grunted , " Don't worry as long as we don't make a sence then everything would be ok." There food got to the table, they try to eat quickly the day.

Yuu looked threw the window and saw a man drenched with water wearing a black trench cloak. He was standing at the other side of the street glaring at him. Yuu felt a cold shiver go down his back. He was to scared to move , to say something. Kyoko turn to look at Yuu and his eyes were full of fear. Kyoko also noticed that Yuu wasn't there anymore it was Kanae.

Kyoko placed a hand on Kanaes face and moved kanaes face to face her. Kanae snapped out of it and looked at kyoko. " Moko-san are you ok?" Kanae blinked mutliple times and looked at kyoko. " Sorry,... ya i'm ok" kanae seem to be sweating. Kyoko noticed that something was wrong.

Kyoko looked outside and saw the same man Kanae saw. Kyoko automatically got up and walked outside. Kanae yelled at kyoko" Kyoko where are you going?" this made Sho turn around to see Kyoko walking out of the resturant. He got up and ran outside and bumped into a guy he looked at the guy " Hey, your that punk." sho grunted. Kanae just glared at him.

kyoko was look at the other side of the street and looked at the man starring at her. She was already soaked with water, trying to get a better look at the man. Immediately reconized him " NIISAN!", Both Kanae and Sho turned to see kyoko ranning across the street.

Kyoko threw herself into Cains arms hugging him. He whispered into her ear.. " Setsu i was looking for you. You had me worried." She giggled " I'm ok " Setsu kissed his cheek. " Lets go home Setsu your wet." Setsu laughed talking his hand " So are you"

Kanae saw her best friend walking away with the sacriest man shes ever seen. She couldn't believe that Kyoko hugged and kissed him. She was in shock, Sho wasn't doing any better. They watching as the scary man took Kyoko way.

Cain rapped his arm around her and turned to see the two people staring at them and chuckled. Ren knew that he won, he smiled to himself


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter ... please enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

_**Chapter 3**_

The sound of the water dropping on the concrete hard, made kyoko come back. Kyoko blinked mulitple times, trying to remember what happened. She remembered sitting in a resturant with Yuu eating. Then she saw a man standing outside, suddenly she ran out. Kyoko's eyes widened " Niisan..." she whispered remembering. Cain looked down at his sister but he noticed it wasn't his sister anymore making him return to Ren and stopped. Kyoko still lost in her thoughts bumped into Ren, she looked up and saw the scary figure infront of her.

" Ren " she whispered hoping that the person that would turn around would be Ren not Cain. He turned around and looked at Kyoko, he had a big smile on his face. " Mogami-san, you called me by my first name." kyoko realizing what she did, she blushed " I'm sorry, that was very rude of me , tsugura -san" Ren grabbed her hand " No, its fine. i would love it if you kept calling me by Ren. And if you don't mind me calling you Kyoko." Kyoko blushed and she hid her face with her wet hair. Ren was really happy, he was a step closer.

Kyoko realized that Ren was holding her hand. " Ummmm, Ren-san" Ren turned around " Yes?" kyoko pointed at there hands. Ren just smiled and pulled her closer, as they got to a crowded street. " I just don't want to lose you." kyoko blushed and felt Ren squeeze her hand lightly.

The people who were walking down the street with umbrellas saw the strange couple. . A cute, sweet girl holding hands with a tall scary man. For the people who saw the couple, for them it was a be awkward. Everyone just stared at the couple who was drench with water from head to toe.

Ren took off his coat that was dry from the inside, he stopped and turned to kyoko. He placed it over her head and grabbed her hand. And pulled her into a hotel parking lot.

Jelly waved at them, both ran to the trailer.

Jelly gave Ren some clothes and told him and Kyoko that there clothes was already in there hotel room.

Kanae out of breath saw the scary man entering the hotel room. She followed him inside but then suddenly a man stopped her, tell Yuu if he had a hotel room or if he was going to check in. He smiled and said that he was going to check in. He went to the front and asked for a room and asked who was the dark tall man. The girl told Yuu that she didn't know but she thought that he was quiet handsome. Yuu a little angry and worried about kyoko, asked again but this time his room number.

Yuu smiled at the girl, she blushed and gave him the room number. Yuu smiled and thanked her, First he was going to take a quick shower and change into dry clothes before he gets sick. He told the girl to send some dry clothes to his room, she nodded looking at him to see what kind of syle suit him.

Ren was taking a shower, Kyoko insisted that Ren should take a shower first, while she made dinner. She finish preparing dinner and sat down on her bed and thought. What can she tell Ren if he asks who was the guy she was sitting with at the resturant.

Ren came out drying his hair with a towel and no shirt. Kyoko blushed making her way to the bathroom. As she finished she put on her wig and with a black spaghetti strap tank top, and a red flannel short. Kyoko got into character and walked out.  
Cain was smoking out side, he was wearing a blank silk pajama pants with no shirt. Setsu told him to come in and eat. Cain threw out his cigarette and sat down to eat.

Kanae got to her room and as she was taking of her sweater a knock was heard at the door, she walked towards the door and opned it. " Sir, here is the clothes you requested", kanae took the clothes and smiled.

She threw the clothes on the bed and opened it and saw clothes for a guy and a boxer. She grunted, she forgot that she was guy for the day. She quickly took her bath and changed. And went on a search for the room.

Cain finished and placed his dish in the sink and walked to his bed and sat down and turn on the TV. Setsu was on her bed painting her nails black.

" Kyoko-san who was the guy you where having dinner with?" Kyoko placed the nail poilsh on the night stand and glanced over to Ren. " Ummmm just a friend.." Ren frowned not getting what he wanted. He sayed quiet for a few mintues. He thought he should use a different approach.

" oohhh there done drying.." Setsu looked at her nails and then turned to look at the TV. Ren took this chance to ask again but in Cain form. " Setsu who was the man you were having dinner with?" Setsu giggled and tilted her head to the side laying on the bed. " A friend..." Cain wasn't satisfied with that anwser. He stood up and walked to her bed and sat next to her. " Why won't you tell me?" Setsu stood up and sat down and giggled..." what is Niisan jealous?" Cain frowned " If you won't tell me then i'll have to tickle it out of you.." Cain jumped on top of her and tickled her. Setsu laughed uncontrolabley and yelled with in laughs to stop. But Cain was having to much fun tickling his sister.

Kanae rounding a corner and heard someone yelling to stop and it sounded alot like Kyoko. She ran to the door and knocked violently on the door.

Cain stoped tickling Setsu and walked to the door and opened it. Cain saw a girl dressed in guys clothes, but looking at her she made the clothes look feminine. Kanae looked at him, and she was sure it was the same man.

Setsu ran and jumped on Cains back ,yelling out " Where do you think your going Niisan!" Kanae surprised... saw a girl who had her arms rapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. And she noticed that the man wasn't wearing a shirt, and the girl was wearing pajamas the reaveled to much skin.

Kanae trying to find the words, she whispered " Kyoko..." Cain looked at her and grunted. Kanae repeated herself.. " Wh-Where is Kyoko?" Cain looked at her and setsu said " Niisan who is Kyoko?" Setsu still on his back, he looked at her .. " I don't know.." Kanae got mad and yelled at Cain. " YES YOU DO!... now where is she?" Cain got really mad, who did she think she was yelling at him. He was about to say something but Setsu placed a finger on his lips and she jumped off and walked to Kanae. " No one yells at my Niisan, Sorry we don't know anything about this kyoko. Now leave!" Setsu shut the door on her face. Kanae was very worried about Kyoko, what was she going to do. Then she remembered, she could call her. Kanae dialed Kyoko's number.

Kyoko felt really bad what she did, Ren tried to consoul her. Then they heard her phone ringing she ran to her purse and dug out her phone. " Hello?" she waited " Kyoko is that you ?" kyoko sighed " Yes, hi moko-san " kanae relieved sighed " MO...Don't you hi me, you had me worried." Kyoko apologized and told Kanae that the president had assigned her a Love Me task. And that she wasn't coming back for a few days.

Kanae couldn't believe what happen so she called Lory to make sure what Kyoko said was true.. And Lory told her that she did have an assignment and it was going to take a few days.

***Next Day***

Kanae walked down the hall, she was going to start her new roll as Yuu. So was looking for the set... then she suddenly heard yelling , making her stop.

Cain threw Setsu on his back, she was hit his back yelling him to put her down. But if you saw her face, it said something else. " No Setsu, i"ve told you so many times to not do that. Men are wolves. Where going to my dressing room so you can change." Setsu giggled making him stop " Setsu its not funny" Setsu pushed her self up making him put her down. She grabbed his jaw and pulled him down and kiss him on the cheek " Who said it was for the men..." she giggled and walked to the dressing room. Cain just sighed and walked behind her.

Kanae couldn't believe that they were also actors. She grunted, she added two more people to her hate list.

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING... I hope to hear from you on my next story...**_


End file.
